The Sue Council
Of course I did, you basically teleported it in my face. Does this need a description? It's a council of Sues. They all meet up when A) the world is in danger, B) someone is pranking somebody else, C) memes, and D) it's a Tuesday. You know it's bad when they're meeting on Thursdays, though. Pretty much every Thursday as well. Members * Blank | (SHAPE)SHIFTY FELLOW | SQUIDY * Calem | DONT MESS WITH THE MAGIC PENCIL | SQUIDY AGAIN * Sirmanse | JERK | PRIM * Snapdragon | EATER OF PEOPLE | PRIM * Killfire | ALWAYS ABSENT, WADDUP WIT DAT | PRIM * Temujin | YOU KNEW HIM AS DISCORD, KYRION'S BRO | CD * Whome | YUNG MAN?? / LIKE SUPER DUPER YUNG YAH KNOW / B O I | TARRY NOT FELLOW CITIZENS VIP Members * Devourer of Time | ALWAYS CHANGING, GEDDIT? | PRIM * Ceanna | CYBER LEADER | CD * Kyrion | SLEEP MASTER | KATAK * Squidy | EVEN OLDER MARY SUE / NOT AS BAD AS SRS BUT STILL DEMONSPAWN / HAS HIS OWN SPECIAL HELL / JUST NOT AS POWERFUL THO LET'S ADMIT THAT SRS IS P MUCH POWER | SQUIDOODLE (SKIPPY PEANUT BUTTER) * Noodle | WHAT..? | CD * Primordia | CO-FOUNDER | PRIM * Jeff the Roostro | CO-FOUNDER | KATAK * Ms. Superrainbowsparkle | ONE OF OLDEST MARY SUE / STRONGEST MARY SUE / BEAUTY GODDESS | SS * Signum | AH CRIKEY OLDEST / SUM WOLFIE / AAAAAAAAAA | MixieRoast, roaster of worlds BEST MEMBER * Tadukduk | JUST REALLY, REALLY CUTE. | PRIM Clubhouse It's a cave with loungy chairs and a ceiling that people walk on. Mainly people with the ability to alter gravity. There's games, cookies, a kitchen-- actually, it's like this giant mansion with only one room. The place for meetings is that area with the beanbags and chairs. There's also a bunch of towels everywhere for no reason... OR IS THERE? Outside, on the mansions left side, is an oversized potato farm Squidy tends to. "More mashed potatos then you could ever need!" ( anonymous room of plush donated ) Reason for Association Why would we need to explain it? Regardless... There's a lot of Sues and we like em, but we can't handle em. Also, Jeff the Roostro heard impending doom and then decided that they needed Sues to save the world. It never came. RIP. How to Join If you are an OP person that hasn't violated any rules on the wiki except for NO OPs, then that's okay. If you're extra special and super OP, complete with mugshot from any planet, then you get VIP membership unless you violate rules. There are no rules except do not pretend to be Noodle, Tadukduk, or any kind of ham. Ham is evil. Trivia * Don't you love it when a giant page is a joke, but real? * We'll be honest. The Star Trek fandom ( the other half, anyway ) apologize for one of the worst fANNDOIHSTIUEWUIRHEWJRIEOWGRUIE * Prim is going to edit this, hurrah C: Images of the Club / Really Funny Things Will give example wHEN I GET MY PICTURES FROM POKEMON GO --cd Members "Gallery" Because clearly we need to have mugshots of everyone who joined. Officially, we're going to start working on mugshots for those already in and now it's needed to have a mugshot of your mary sue™ to join as vip. that is unless someone overrides this I just thought it would be really funny to deviate from example AND have mugshots officially mugshots now can just have plain background it's really hard to get an accurate drawing ugh--cd Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages Category:Club Category:Joke Category:DisOneEditor's Pages